The Lost Love that Arnold never had
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Arnold sees Helga after 8 years of being apart. He then fell deeply in love with her. But will he prove his love for her in time? Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Meeting

The Lost Love that Arnold never had  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Hey I'm still up to writing this story and it's my 3rd story series. So enjoy!  
  
Arnold was about 25 years old. He had been seperated from his friends when they graduated High School. All of them went to seperate colleges,but suprisingly Arnold and Gerald still contacted each other. So after he got out of college he and Gerald lived in the same condo. So he was happy to see his friend again but unforunately Phoebe also moved in with them since they were dating. Which meant that she still knew Helga. Arnold really didn't care not to ever see Helga ever again. But part of him sorta missed Helga. So one day when Gerald went to work Arnold had a talk with Phoebe. "Phoebe,I need to ask you something." he said. "What is it Arnold?" she said. "I wanna know if you still stay in contact with Helga." he said. Phoebe then said "Of course Arnold." she said. "So what's happened to her over the years?" he asked. "Well recently I got a letter from her. She just suceeded on getting her first book published." she said. "Wait Helga writes books?" he said in shock. "Yes and I was planning on seeing her somewhere next week but I knew that you wouldn't be up to it." she said. This was Arnold's chance so he said "No Phoebe you should go see Helga again don't let me stop you." Phoebe then said "O.k. thanks Arnold! I was planning on bringing her back here is that o.k.?" Arnold hesistated but he said "That's fine by me." Phoebe was estatic. So she jumped up and said "Oh this is wonderful I'm going to go call Helga now." Phoebe then ran to her room. Arnold just sat on the couch thinking to himself "I haven't seen Helga for 6 years! Has she changed at all" So when Gerald arrived at the apartment he saw Arnold looking bewildered. "What's up man?" he said. "Gerald you won't believe this but Helga is coming here next week to visit for 2 whole weeks." he said. "Wait Helga G. Pataki?" he said. "Yeah Helga G. Pataki." Then Gerald said "Oh I don't mind." Arnold was shocked "You mean you don't care that she comes?" he said. "No not really,Phoebe used to invite her over to our dormatory room all the time I'm used to it." he said. Arnold then asked "Has she changed? Gerald then said "You'll find out next week." Arnold then just walked over to his room. "Gerald's seen her already!" he thought. During the days of waiting Helga was all Arnold could think about. When the day came for Helga to come by Phoebe told Gerald and Arnold that they had to pick up Helga at the airport. "I'd do it myself but you guys got this place to become a pigsty so I have to stay here and clean." So Arnold and Gerald went to the airport. "Man you seem a little tense what's up?" Gerald said. "It's been about 6 years since I last saw her." he said. "Man don't be like that you just see her spend 2 weeks with her and then forget about." he said. So they went inside. "O.k. we need to go to gate 56." Gerald said. When they got to gate 56 they waited. Then Arnold saw a woman that made his jaw drop. She had blonde hair that dropped at the end of her back,she wore a light blue dress with no straps and the length of it was near her lower thigh,she had very thin eye brows,and she was the right weight not too skinny and not too fat. She walked over and Gerald said "Hey Helga what's happening with you girl?" Helga replied "Hey Gerald where's Phoebe?" Gerald said "She's at the apartment cleaning up." Helga then giggle and Gerald laughed. She then said "Hey Arnold long time no see." Arnold didn't say anything. "What's the matter? Cat gotcha tongue? she said. Arnold then said "No um hey Helga how's it going?" Helga then replied "Oh nothing much Phoebe probally already told you about book now did she?" Arnold then replied "Uh yeah she did." So as Helga,Gerald,and Arnold walked back to the car Arnold noticed that every guy that passed by Helga would look at her and say "Ooh she is tiiiight." He could see that she really didn't care. So on the way home he also noticed that she would look out the window every once in a while. He thought long and hard but he vowed that somehow he would make her his girlfriend so then she wouldn't have to leave. But would it work?  
  
O.k. this is like my 3rd story series. I'm tiring myself out here! But I'll do what ever it takes to be a great writer like everyone else. So R+R and stay tuned for chapter 2. 


	2. The Wrong Relization

The First Week  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I really hope y'all like this fan fic as much as y'all loved my other fan fic. Enjoy!  
  
It took about 30 minutes to get back to the apartment. When they finally arrived Helga got out of the car first. Arnold looked at her as she strecthed. It seemed like she was asleep for so long. "Um Helga why don't you go up to the apartment and me and Gerald will carry your bags." he said. "That's fine with me is it o.k. with you Gerald?" she said. "Yeah sure Helga just run on up." he said.  
  
So she left. "Gerald I cannot believe how Helga looks so incrediable." he said. "Man I know she's beautiful but my eyes are on Phoebe so go on ahead steal Helga." he said. They just laughed and then Arnold said "That's what I'm going to do." Gerald was shocked. "Say what?" he said. "I'm going to make her my girlfriend and then she'll stay with us." he replied. "Whoa but we only have 4 bedrooms." he said. "Well haven't you always dreamed of sleeping in the same bed with Phoebe." he asked."And plus we can break down that wall in between those 2 bedrooms."  
  
Gerald then drifted to a fantasy world. "Gerald Gerald?" Arnold said. "Yeah o.k. that's fine by me." he replied but what are we going to do with the 2 other rooms?" Arnold then had a great idea. "We can make that into a working station for Helga and Phoebe. We can have a computer in there and a sewing machine. Since Phoebe likes to make clothes. And a saxphone set for you and a piano for me. Then we can have a couch there." he said. "Yeah and she is running a fashion company. So maybe the sewing machine could help." he replied. So they agreed on it. But there was only one thing on Arnold's mind. Was Helga single?  
  
Meanwhile, Helga ran up the stairs and knock on the door. "Just a minute!" she heard a voice scream. The door opened. "Helga how are you!" Phoebe said. "Fine Phoebe I'm just fine" she replied. They hugged then Phoebe said "Oh um come in Helga." Helga walked in and said "Wow you really went overboard on the cleaning don't you think?" Phoebe then said "Oh you should see the before picture of the place." They both laughed.  
  
Finally Arnold and Gerald came up with Helga's bags. Gerald dropped the bags and went over to Phoebe. "Hey baby how you doing." he said. They kissed. "I missed you too Gerald." she replied. "Aren't you going to help Helga put those bags into the guest room? she asked. "Oh yeah so Helga why don't you follow me and Arnold and we'll get you set up." he said.  
  
So Gerald,Arnold and Helga went into the guest room. "Well Phoebe insisted that we have a desk with 2 stacks of paper and 10 pens here so that you could write your stories." he said. "My gosh she did this for me?" she said. "Yep." he replied. "So why don't you get yourself set up and we'll all go out to dinner." "That's o.k. with me." she replied. So Gerald and Arnold left.  
  
Helga then unpacked and then surprisingly she took out something gold from a secret compartment in her suitcase. It was a heart-shaped locket with a picture of Arnold in it. "So we meet again it's been a long time. I just wondered if things have changed between us." she thought. She put the locket back in the compartment and proceeded to get ready for dinner.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Can I come in?" Phoebe asked. "Sure Pheebs it's open." she replied. "So how long are you really planning to stay here." she asked. "I've packed enough stuff with me to last for a month maybe even 2." she said. "So how's the romantic life for you? Have you found Mr.Perfect yet?" she asked. "No, but it seems you did." she replied. "You're not still crushing on Arnold are you?" she asked. "Yeah so what if I am Pheebs is that a crime?" she asked. Phoebe was in shock.  
  
  
  
For 15 years Helga saved herself for Arnold. "But Helga why would you do that?" she said. "Cause if I let him go I'd regret it forever." she replied. "You still have the locket don't you?" she said. "Yes as a matter of fact I do." she replied. "Here let me get you a picture of Arnold to keep you updated." she said. They laughed. When they all finally got ready for dinner they all went to a buffet. "Well now Helga it appears to me you love buffets so go on pig out!" Gerald said. Helga laughed. Arnold just stared at her in amazement. "Arnold you're staring is something wrong?" she asked. "Um no nothings wrong." he said. Helga then felt somewhat bad. "I'm starting to get the feeling that Arnold doesn't want me here." she thought.  
  
Uh oh this can't be good. Well um that's chapter 2. So um watch out for chapter 3. See ya later! 


	3. The Loss of Love

The Loss of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Um enjoy chapter 3.  
  
Helga looked sad the rest of the time. She only had 2 plates of food. "Gerald somethings wrong usually Helga has about 8 plates when we go to buffets." she said. Gerald looked at her and saw that she was sad. "Phoebe she looks depressed." he said. So when they finished with dinner they all walked back to the apartment. Helga got in first and ran for her room. Phoebe and Gerald knew something was wrong. Arnold was mostly concerned. Helga was heard crying by Phoebe late at night. Phoebe went into her room. "Helga?" she said "Are you okay girl?" Helga still buried her head in her pillows sobbing away. Phoebe got her off the pillow and saw Helga's face. She saw that her make-up was smudged. "Helga look at your make-up look it's ruined." she said. "Pheebs I don't think he wants me here." Helga managed to say. "Who doesn't want you here Helga?" she asked. "Arnold I don't think he wants anything to do with me." she said. Helga then fell back on sobbed on her pillow. Phoebe then looked at her just laying on her bed crying. She picked her up and walked her over to the bathroom. She washed her face off and tried to control her crying.  
  
Meanwhile Arnold could hear Helga crying. "Gerald do you hear that?" he asked. Gerald listened for a moment and heard Helga. Gerald did know that Helga liked Arnold so he said "Man I'll go check it out you stay here." Arnold then replied "Okay then yell if you need help." Gerald left the room and ran towards where Phoebe and Helga were. Phoebe left Helga's room. Helga had tired herself from crying and talking so she had some water and went to sleep. "Phoebe what happened?" he asked. "Helga thinks that Arnold doesn't want her here so now she's feeling bad." she said. Gerald then said "Phoebe I know that's not true." he said. Phoebe's eyes lit up she said "What do you know Gerald?" Gerald was hesitant and worried cause if he told Phoebe then Arnold would be mad but he had to tell her cause he couldn't stand to see her sad. "Let's go into my room to talk." he said. They both walked to his room. Gerald made a quick stop and told Arnold everything was fine and assured him nothing was wrong. Arnold got exhausted so he then went to sleep.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe went to his room. Gerald closed the door. Phoebe sat on the bed. She looked stressed. "So what do you know Gerald?" she asked. Gerald sat down and said "I know that Arnold has fallen head over heels for Helga. I know he wants to make her his girlfriend. I know that he has his heart set on it." Phoebe was shocked. "But we only have 4 bedrooms and a lot of stuff." she said. "Well we were thinking of tearing the wall down and making a really big room. And then Helga would sleep with Arnold and..." he said. "I would sleep with you?" she said. "That's it." he said. Phoebe's eyes lit up. "I think that's an excellent idea." she said. She got up hugged Gerald kissed him and said "I'm exhausted I'll see you in the morning goodnight." she said. She then walked over to her room. Gerald then fell deep in thought. But he then finally question "Will Arnold's plan work?"  
  
The next morning Helga was the first one to wake up. She walked around the condo. She went on to the balcony and sat in the lounge chair. She rested somemore. Helga could feel the warm air around her. She decided to relax. Arnold woke up 5 minutes later and walked over to the balcony. He went out and stood there looking at the view. He turned around and saw Helga fast asleep on the lounge chair. "Oh my god." he thought. He looked at Helga just resting her head on her arms in her light pink night gown with her blue silky robe. She looked peaceful to him. He just looked at her and wondered what she was dreaming of. He walked over to her kissed her on the forehead and walked off making breakfast.  
  
Helga woke up again to here the sounds of the frying pan. She stood up stretched and walked into the kitchen. She saw Arnold. Helga knew that this would be the perfect time to get Arnold to know that she wants him to make her feel like he wants her there. He turned around and said "Oh hey Helga how are you this morning?" he said with a smile. Helga couldn't resist the smile. Her heart melted in ever corner. "I'm fine Arnold." she said. "Here why don't you sit down and let me make you my world famous bolonga and cheese omlette." he said in a southern accent. Helga laughed. She was happy. "I guess I misjudged him too quickly." she thought. Phoebe was watching from the other room and thought "Look at her so happy. Please god let this plan of Arnold's work."  
  
Okay that's it for chapter 3 I think. Okay so um what y'all think and more reviews please. Um the next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. You know what? Cookies do bring people c...

You know what? Cookies do bring people closer together  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Don't ask about the title. I just had a fantasy of me and my crush getting closer together with a whole bunch of cookies so this inspired me. So um R+R and enjoy chapter 4.  
  
It was mid-afternoon. Helga and Arnold were taking a walk with each other in Maple Park. Arnold picked a light blue flower for her. "Here Helga. I want you to have this. To put in your hair." he said. "I'm very flattered Arnold." she replied. She put the flower in her hair and said "Well how do I look?" Arnold just stared at her with an amazed smile. "Speechless?" she said. "Pretty much." he replied. They both laughed and continued to walk on. "So what have you been up to these past few years?" he said. "Well I just finished the sequel to Madame Le Passion." she said. "That was you!" he said "You wrote Madame Le Passion?" Helga blushed "Yes I wrote Madame Le Passion." she replied. "Why didn't you put your name on the book." he said. "Cause I like to keep things a secret." she said. "Well what did you think of Madame Le Passion?" Arnold blushed and said "I thought it was the greatest creation I have ever read." Helga then blushed again. "Just like I think I've seen the greatest beauty I have ever seen in my life." he thought.  
  
They walked back to condo. He opened the door and Helga yelled "Phoebe! I'm back! Where are you?" She looked around the condo and saw a note on the counter. "Arnold look there's a note." she said. "Well what's it say." he said. She went over to the counter and read the note it said  
  
Hey you guys! Great you found the note! Gerald and I have gone to the supermarket to buy some food.(All of the frozen foods are gone. And so are the junk foods.) So we're going to be gone for a couple of hours and then when I get home we must talk Helga! Well see you in a couple of hours!  
  
Phoebe  
  
  
  
"Well it looks like they'll be gone for the rest of the day until tonight." Helga said. "Yeah I guess so." he replied. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get ready to bake cookies and you can order pizza. Extra cheese please." she said. They both laughed. "Why are you baking cookies now?" he asked. "I just feel like and I haven't made anything by my myself except for a book in ages." she said. So she ran off to the shower. Arnold ordered the pizza and waited for Helga. He was reading Madame Le Passion again. Until he heard a sweet and soft voice singing in the bathroom  
  
Brief A/N (The lyrics in this song is mine. Okay go ahead continue. And try picturing a soft jazzy type of music. With a piano,cello,trumpet,and flute. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.)  
  
"I never knew love ever existed  
  
Until I saw your face  
  
But I knew that for so long  
  
That I wanted you  
  
I can't wait no more for you  
  
I need to feel you I need to love you  
  
Can't you see that I love you"  
  
Arnold was amazed of Helga's voice. He wondered though if she had a boyfriend. She came out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with a towel humming. Arnold sighed and thought "How can I ever get an angel as delicate as she is." The doorbell rang it was the pizzaboy. "Here's your pizza Sir or Maam." he said. "Harold?" he said. "My gosh Arnold this isn't what it looks like. I only have this job until I can get my mother to get me a place to live." he replied. "AWWWW I WANT MY MOMMY!" he cried. "Okay then." Arnold said silently. He closed the door. "Who was that?" Helga asked. "Oh it was just....." Arnold stopped. Helga was in a beautiful light blue lacey nightgown and a light pink robe covered her. "Just who Arnold?" she said. "Oh sorry it was just Harold." he replied. "Doesn't have a place to live?" she asked. "Pretty much." he said. "Oh well I'm going to start baking my cookies." she said. "Okay then I'll just take a shower." he replied. "Alright then the cookies will be done before you know it." she said.  
  
Arnold walked off to take a shower. Helga then started to rumage around the refridgerator. "Lets see. Milk,eggs,butter,and chocolate. Huh? I thought Phoebe said we were out of sweets? Oh well." she said. She then looked in the cupboards and then said "Hmmm lets see. Flour,sugar,pan,foil,cookie cutter,and spoon." She started to mix the ingredients together. She then took the foil and put it on the pan. She then put the cookie mix on to the pan and spread it around evenly. Helga then used the heart and star shaped cookie cutter and used the scraps to make one big circle shaped cookie. She put it in the oven. Arnold then came out. Helga got the plates,napkins,and cups. They both sat down. "Hmmmmm." she said as soon as she took one bite out of the pizza. "Delicious isn't it?" he said. "The best." she replied. "So Helga I was wondering. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Helga didn't panick. She calmly replied "No, I don't have a boyfriend my ex was using me for fame and fortune." Arnold then replied "Oh I'm so sorry." Helga then replied "It's okay Arnold." The bell rang on the oven. "Oh finally my cookies are done. Trust me Arnold you are going to love this." she said. She went off and got the cookies. She put them on a really humongous plate. "Do you want milk with these cookies?" she asked. "Sure." he said. She then came back with a full tray of cookies and 2 glasses of milk. "Enjoy." she said. "Or as you americans say Bon Apitete." Arnold said in a french accent. they both laughed. Arnold took one bite out of a star shaped cookie and said "Helga these are delicious." Helga blushed and said "Thank you Arnold. That's so sweet of you." They left some for Phoebe and Gerald. Helga wanted one more cookie and so did Arnold so they both reached out for the same heart shaped cookie. They touched each others hand and blushed. "You can have it if you want Helga." he said. " No I insist you take." she said. "No I insist you take it." he said. There faces got closer together. They got closer and closer until they...........  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! I don't have writers block. I'm just going to stop her for now. Get a review of 3 and then chapter 5 will be up. 


	5. The Magical Night (almost)

The Magical Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Okay well enjoy.  
  
Their faces were about a few centimeters from a kiss. But then the phone ran. "I'll go get it." she said. "Hello?" she said. "Um no sorry there is no Senora Guatuve here." she said. She hung up the phone. Helga then put some wrap on the plate of cookies and sat on the couch.Arnold walked over to her and said "Helga have you seen the sight on the balcony at night yet?" Helga then said "No I haven't. But I would love to see it." she said. They walked over to the balcony and sat in the lounge chairs. "Oh my gosh look at the stars." she said. The wind started to kick in. "Are you cold Helga?" he asked. "No I'm fine Arnold." she replied."This is perfect I'm out looking at the stars with my true love." she thought. Arnold had to let it out."She just looks too beautiful. I can't lose her." he thought. "Helga I have something I want to tell you." he said. "Arnold I need to tell you something too." she said. Arnold then said "You first." And then Helga said "I've loved staying here. I've loved seeing Phoebe. I've loved seeing you. What I'm saying is I'm in love with you Arnold. Even if you can't find it in your heart to love me, I'll just keep on loving you." Arnold then said "Helga believe it or not I was going to say the same thing except for the seeing Phoebe part. I've fallen for you too." The eyes glistened as they both took 1 look at the sky. They saw a shooting star. "It's just that I have to leave in 2 days." she said "And I don't want to leave you." She touched his face and he held her hand. "I want you to stay here with me too. I had an idea." he said. "What was it?" she asked. "I thought that if you stayed you could've slept with me in my room and Phoebe in Gerald's room. Then we could tear down the wall in the guestroom and then make a sewing corner for Phoebe a music corner for Gerald and me. And a writing corner for you." he said. "Arnold as much as I'd love to stay with you. Which I do. I just don't know. I want to stay with you. I want to be with you. But I don't know if I'm able to move out from California." she said "I'm so sorry." Helga ran off to her room. Leaving Arnold in dismay and confused.  
  
Okay this was fairly short but hey you guys asked for the next chapter. Plus I have writersblock. Okay so um review. I need at least 5 more reviews. 


End file.
